


It Was a Dark Night

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuffles takes on the dark side. Jim and Blair almost miss the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Dark Night

## It Was a Dark Night

by James Rellan

Not mine. No money made.

Thanks to Snuffles d Bear for appearing. You're one kickass bear!

Not betaed.

* * *

It Was a Dark Night (or It's debraC's Fault) 

Snuffles snuggled under the covers drifting off to sleep. He vaguely heard his Jim and his Blair as they left to help cover the nightshift at Jim's work. Lots of police peoples had the flu. The real kinds and not the blue kind. (The blue flu worried Snuffles until his Jim explained that it wasn't Snuffles fault.) 

Blair opened the door and nearly tripped over a stuffed bear. "Hey, come on in, little guy. Jim, this a friend of yours?" 

Jim looked at the black bear wearing a little black cape. "Not mine, Chief. Maybe it belongs to the neighbors." 

"The Richardson's are out of town right?" 

Jim nodded. "Yeah. Guess we'll just leave this little fellow here until they come back." 

"He can keep Snuffles company," Blair said heading for the stairs. 

"Later, Chief. Just leave him on the table. We're late." Jim held the door open impatiently. 

* * *

Snuffles started awake. Him not know what waked him up. Then he heard it again. 

Black eyes peered out from the covers and down the bed. They saw glowing scaryred eyes. 

Yikes! 

_Calmly now, friend. There's nothing to be frightened of_

Snuffles felt his will drifting away. Nonononono. Not good. 

_It won't hurt, little blue one_

Snuffles bets his fur it would too. Can't move. Help! Help! My Jim! My Blair! 

_They can't help you now_

The black furred (go on, say it. You know what it is.) vampire bear started to inch its way up the bed towards Snuffles. 

* * *

Blair read the paper as Jim drove. "Hey man, listen to this. Some weirdo has been going around de-stuffing teddy bears." 

"What?" 

"Four families are trying to comfort their distraught children. The kids' teddy bears have been the victims. Someone removed almost all of the stuffing," Blair summarized. 

"People are just sick, Chief. Who would want to do that? Who would even think of it?" 

Blair turned to Jim suddenly. "You don't think it could happen to Snuffles do you?" 

"Chief, no one knows about Snuffles except for us and Carolyn." 

"Oh, okay." Blair sat quietly waiting. 

Jim shifted uncomfortably. "Snuffles is not in danger." 

"If you say so, Jim." 

Jim took in the pleading blue eyes and hung a u-turn. "I'm not worried about the bear. I just don't want to be subjected to puppydog eyes all night." 

Blair smiled at him. "Thanks, Jim." 

* * *

Snuffles tried valiantly to move his furry butt. He watched helplessly as the vampire bear moved closer. 

Abruptly, the phone rang startling the bad bear. 

It's hypnotic gaze broken it made a leap for Snuffles. 

Snuffles backflipped through the rail and thumped on the floor in time to hear Simon's voice on the answering machine. "You two had best be on your way to the station." 

Help! Help! Simon! Help! 

Snuffles hear evil chuckles up above. 

_There is no where to run, little one_

**THUMP THUMP**

Snuffles sees badbadbad bear slowly thumping down the stairs. Snuffles panics. Helps! Anybody! Hey, what's that black moving thing? 

_Bear, this way._

Snuffles sees the big kitty that belongs to his Jim and Snuffles know it's a good guy. Him scoots across the floor to Blair's old cave. 

_Here, Bear_

Snuffles sees Chopec crossbow his Jim kept from time in the jungles. Yes! 

Furry paws pushed the string back before notching the arrow. 

The creepy voice of the vampire bear grated on Snuffles ears. *Liiiiittle one. Time to come out* 

Nuh uh, bad bear. You gots to come get me. 

* * *

Jim parked the truck and cocked his head listening. 

"What is it?" Blair asked. 

"Trouble." 

Jim leapt out of the truck heading for the loft with Blair right behind him. 

* * *

Vampire bear stood in the doorway of Blair's cave. _Enough of this. I'm hungry. Come out now, bear!_

Eats wood, bad guy! 

**THWACK!**

_Nooooooooooo_

Jim kicked the front door in just in time to see the arrow nail the black bear right through the heart. He, Blair and Snuffles watched the vampire bear disintegrate on the floor. 

Blair and Jim skirted the dust grabbing Snuffles and squeezing. 

"Poor Snuffles," Blair said rubbing the short fur. 

"What the hell was that, Chief?" 

"Don't know, don't care," Blair said. "Snuffles saved himself. Brave bear." 

"Yeah, brave bear." Jim squeezed Snuffles some more. 

That's right. Snuffles the Vampire Snuffer kicks ass. 

The bear enjoyed all the attention but reaction started to set in. 

Snuffles gonna faint now. Night-night. 

Blair refused to leave Snuffles alone. He and Jim argued all the way to the station. 

* * *

In the end, Snuffles woke up sitting at a place of honor on his Jim's desk. Safe and sound. 

* * *

End It Was a Dark Night by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
